At The End
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. "At the end of the day, I'm going to be Macy Misa, unknown. And you'll be Nick Lucas, superstar. I'm not going change just so you'll have the perfect girlfriend, which by the way is crap." Angsty Nacy.


**At The End**

**Summary:** JONAS. "At the end of the day, I'm going to be Macy Misa, unknown. And you'll be Nick Lucas, superstar. I'm not going change just so you'll have the perfect girlfriend, which by the way is crap." Nacy!

**Please Note: **So I felt angsty and even though I love Nick and Macy, life is not sunshine and rainbows.

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS. **

* * *

"Mace, I can't believe you! I thought you cared about me! But I guess it all complete shit. You say you love me than go be slutty and sleep with Antonio West? What the fuck's that about?" Nick asked, his eyes wild. Macy sat not looking up at the Lucas brother knowing if she met his eyes for even a second she'd break down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered still looking down at her hands.

"You're sorry? Wow, okay. Mace, you've known how I felt about you since sophomore year. Have you been cheating on me for two years or was it all just so Antonio would notice you?"

"No, it's because…" Macy trailed off not knowing how to say it.

"Because what? Because I believe in true love and abstinence and you don't believe in anything? I get your atheist and all but still."

"You make it sound like atheism is terrible!"Macy looked up feeling more angry than sentimental at that moment.

"It is." Nick yelled.

"Well sorry my parents split up than I got sent to my uncle's house where he got arrested and I got busted for smoking pot because I was depressed. Sorry I didn't have a wonderful Cinderella story life complete with money and fame." Macy said bitterly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please Nick; you think you're perfect when in reality you're full of shit! I've put up with it because you were sweet and I really liked you but you just put too much emphasis on being pure. You need to not care what people say, and if me not caring makes me irresponsible then so be it."

"I have no idea what not caring what people think has to do with atheism." Nick said hoping he wasn't about to lose his girlfriend.

"That's just it; it has to deal with everything about me. For the past two years you've been trying to change me into your perfect girl. You make me go to church so your parents won't think I'm not a god hating slut. You won't have sex with me even though you say we'll be together forever. I respected that promise but you getting mad at me for doing something while we were on a break, doesn't justify you getting mad. You choose everything for me. You tell Stella exactly what to dress me in and everything. I haven't worn my favorite denim shorts all summer because you think they're ho-ish. You keep making me go to all these celebrity parties so I'll be in the papers and tabloids. For someone who loves his privacy you sure do love attention. You know why this was never going to work? Because at the end of the day, I'm going to be Macy Misa, unknown. And you'll be Nick Lucas, superstar. I'm not going change just so you'll have the perfect girlfriend, which by the way is crap!" Macy said stone coldly. She grabbed her purse and was about to stomp out of the door but she turned around wanting to make her words sting.

"And just so you know, the day after we started dating I gave Antonio head and I had sex with him. I have been cheating on you baby." Macy winked knowing she had acted like a total bitch but knowing Nick hadn't acted nice either.

* * *

Nick knew Macy was right. It's hard to believe that even a year later her words still ring in his mind. He wonders why she never had enough in their relationship. He wonders if she really loved him. He moved to Hollywood the week after their huge fight. He never said goodbye partly because she'd never speak to him and also because she hadn't come to school in those final five days. He heard from Stella that Macy had eloped with Antonio and Macy was pregnant with twins. Because Macy was after all Nick's ex- girlfriend the tabloids covered the story. Macy became a model and it was hard not to notice that almost bi-weekly the tabs had something about Victoria's Secret model Macy Misa-West and New York ranger player Antonio West. Nick tried to date but no girl thrilled him. He had sex, breaking his vow, with some model but she left soon after and he cried. He wanted to call his brothers but there was no way they'd understand.

"Macy always wanted to apologize but she didn't want to deal with disappointing you even more so." Stella had told him once. It hurt and he was man enough to admit he cried on Stella's shoulder the rest of that night.

He knew it was petty but he often prayed that Macy and Antonio would break up but he later found out that not even six months after their first kids they were pregnant again.

Nick's solo career blossomed and he was able to focus on his music but every day after every concert like clockwork he'd get backstage and hope to see Macy's smiling face. He would go to his dressing room and stare at the mirror. Once, in Chicago he got angry and threw one of his guitars in the mirror. He got glass impeded in his palm but he felt sort of better. It made Nick wish he didn't try to control Macy's whole world. Nick liked her because she was different. He wondered why he did all those things and why he'd acted terribly. He never came up with an answer.

* * *

"Nick, are you alright?" Nick opened his eyes to find himself with his head balanced on one of the tables in his chemistry class. Macy was hovering over him obviously worried. His wild dream rushed back and he wondered whether it might've been a vision of things to come. Nick smiled and stood and kissed Macy's mouth. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the class. He liked how her mouth opened with a gasp as he tore his abstinence ring off his finger and tossed in into his locker. He shut it and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Mace, you want to be sex?"

**

* * *

**

**Teenagers are sex-obsessed. Scary plot. Review? **


End file.
